Danger Lurks Ahead
by Miaka Akito
Summary: Random story which I came up with... Ita/Saku/Dei


_Hello! I'll put this in now so I dont forget... I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, Masashi Kishimoto does! But I wish I did ;; I only own original characters... you'll see later. Please dont write flames, the characters may get OOC but this is my story. So sorry for those who do not like it. I might take requests for different ideas on stories, so just message me. Goodbye for now._

_Ita/Saku/Dei_ (_The famous love triangle)_

**WARNING: Foul Language AND Lemons! **You have now been warned.

"Sakura-chan Where are you?" Deidara yelled while running down the hall, "Sakura! We need you!"

"What Deidara!?" yelled the fiery cherry blossom. Sakura stood in the doorway, clad only in a towel, her hair dripping water onto the floor.

"Umm.." Deidara's eyes slowly gazed over her body, momentarily forgetting his message.

"Deidara… What do you want?" Sakura snapped, making Deidara come out of his gaze.

"Oh yeah, Sasori-chan is hurt… so is Itachi" said Deidara. His eyes shifting back to stare at Sakura's partially naked body.

"What? Oh god, you should have said so sooner," yelled Sakura, "Where are they?"

"They're in the living room" Deidara said just before Sakura ran down the hall.

"Sakura! You're in only in a towel! Get clothes on!" yelled Deidara, as he ran after her. But when he came to the living room he seen her already knelt down and starting to heal the worst of the two, Itachi.

"What the fuck? Why don't you have clothes on woman?" freaked Kisame, as he walked in the room.

"I always knew you were gay, Sharky" poked Sakura, fully knowing how Kisame's temper would flare up.

"Oh fuck off… I'm here because Itachi's my partner. Your just an annoying blossom, who's not attractive at all" said an irritated Kisame.

"Speaks the dude who's blue" Sakura bit back.

After this Kisame left the room, which left Sakura to heal and Deidara to help and watch her.

* * *

**An Hour Or So Later**

**

* * *

**"Well they should be fine now. Just need some rest, "said a tired Sakura. At that moment a shadowy figure slipped into the room.

"My my blossom, your quite appealing today. Is there a show I wasn't informed of?" smirked Tetso. He ran his hand through his jet black hair, which he usually wore spiked up, his smoky gray eyes scanning over Sakura's scantily clad body. Seeing this and growing uneasy, she pulled up the towel where it was dipping down.

"Funny, even if there was, you would NOT be invited" Sakura said.

"Aww. No fun today? Itachi isnt even around to stop us." Tetso said dangerously.

"Screw you" Sakura spit at him.

"I know you'd love to." he grinned.

"I'd never do ANYTHING with you, so piss off" said Sakura, being slightly agitated by Tetso. Deidara could feel the tension rolling off the two of them in waves. This happened each day and during them, Itachi would usually hear it. The result was Tetso against the wall with his life being threatened. But Itachi couldnt stop it now...

"Cut it out, yeah!" Deidara snapped at the two of them.

"Oh come on Deidara, cant you share? Even a little?" Asked Tetso evilly, "We've all heard you two before."

"Thats our time Tetso..." Deidara glared, " That is not to be spoken of."

"Oh come on Dei-kun! Harder!" Tetso imitated Sakura, quite perfectly if he might add.

" Tetso. Shut the fuck up! You bastard!" yelled Sakura. Getting a good hold on her towel and grabbing a nearby shuriken, she charged at him.

"Sakura, dont." Deidara said. Ignoring him and angering overclouding her judgement, she tried to stab him. But Tetso grabbed her legs and flipped her onto the floor. He pinned her by sitting on her torso, with her arms securely held above her head by his hands. Her long towel which would normally reach her knees was hiked up to the middle of her upper thighs. The towel folded just right so it wouldnt show any of her upper body.

"Get off me! You son of a bitch!" screamed Sakura, "I'll kill you!"

"Ha, dont make me laugh. I highly doubt you will. If you could why'd you end up in this position?" Tetso calmly replied, " Plus your Itachi-_kun _isnt even awake! Deidara cant save you either."

"Bullshit, yeah" Deidara said. Disappearing in a instant, he moved towards Tetso. Yet Tetso sensed the attack, focused chakra into his foot and kicked Deidara just before he grabbed him. Deidara flew through the wall into the outside, where he lay unconsious.

"See what I mean?" said Tetso.

"Deidara! Deidara!" squirmed Sakura, "Tetso let me go!"

"I dont think so..." he replied and he leaned down to Sakura.

* * *

**Yes, I know I'm evil. ** **Its a reaaallly short chapter, I apologize. Until the next chapter, I shall keep you in wonder...**


End file.
